zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gazelle
'' Gazelle is a famous Zootopian singing pop star and is voiced by the pop artist, Shakira. Her single, "Try Everything", is the main soundtrack of the film. Background Gazelle is one of the most popular celebrities in Zootopia, having many fans, which include Judy Hopps, Clawhauser, even Chief Bogo. Her importance and popularity stems from the fact that she is very socially-minded and is all about acceptance and equality for all. Development Shakira's involvement with the film begun when the directors met her around 2013. She fell in love with the idea and the central message. Personality Despite being a pop idol, she is very humble and kind and loves singing. She cares for equality and loves Zootopia because she believes it is a place where people are equals regardless of whether they are predator or prey. She even held a peace conference when the conflicts between predator and prey arose. Most of her dancers are also shown to be predators, namely tigers, holding true to her values. Appearance Gazelle has a pop idol's body-big hips, thin everything else. Her fur is light golden-brown and her underfur is pale gold. Her face is long and thin, much like her animal, as is her neck and she has hooves for hands and feet. She is always wearing the same sparkly red top and short skirt to match, with tall sparkly red shoes that show off her hooves. A big lock of wavy blond hair coming from between her horns blocks her left eye. She wears a gold bracelet on each wrist. Appearances Gazelle appears a lot during the film, starting with being on a screen in Zootopia, saying, "Welcome to Zootopia." She also appears on a popular app in which you can paste your face on one of her backround dancers, and she will praise your dancing. Gazelle also comments later on in the film, when Zootopia is trying to figure out what to do about the predators. She says, "This is not the Zootopia I love" at the end of her small speech. Gazelle also wraps the movie up with a concert. In Popular Culture Gazelle is the face of many popular brands and has evidently had a number of appearances in Zootopian media. Gazelle is the face of Preyda, the popular clothing and fashion accessory brand, and appears on a number of posters and advertisements around Zootopa. She also appears on the only front cover of Vanity Fur which has been released. Thanks to her status as a major celebrity in Zootopia, she also appears on a major billboard with audio, saying "Welcome to Zootopia". It is one of the first things outside of the main Savanna Central train station. In the only major concerts we see, she attracts very large numbers of fans and supporters. Dancing App Gazelle is the focus of an app for smartphones where one can copy and paste their face over one of Gazelle's dancing partners. This particular app is owned by Benjamin Clawhauser and Chief Bogo. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Gazelles Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Spoiler Gallery GazelleBillboardWelcome.png|A Gazelle billboard welcomes everyone to Zootopia. Judy and Nick enjoying Shakira Concert.png|Judy and Nick at a Gazelle concert Gazelle for Preyada Shoe & Bags.jpg Gazelleconcertposter.jpeg|Concept art of a Gazelle concert poster Gazelleart.jpeg|Concept art of Gazelle Gazelleconcept.jpeg|Early Concept art of Gazelle Vanity_fur.jpg|Vanity Fur cover featuring Gazelle Merchandise Trivia *Gazelle is one of the few characters to actually wear shoes. **Ironically, her voice actress (famous pop singer Shakira) doesn't normally like wearing shoes, at least for when she's performing. *Gazelle is the only character to have a name that's also the name of its species, though not the only one who's named after the species the characters represent or has a name that's a play on them. She's also called Gazelle as a reference to "Adelle". Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Gazelles Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Spoiler